


it's not in my heart

by harmfulmyths



Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Drug Abuse, Dysfunctional Queer Teens in Love, F/M, Fanmix, Or Maybe Just in Lust, Trans Female Kuwata Leon, Who Knows?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:33:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28282491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/harmfulmyths/pseuds/harmfulmyths
Summary: a fanmix for transfem!kuwata/oowada.
Relationships: Kuwata Leon/Oowada Mondo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	it's not in my heart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bastardbones](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bastardbones/gifts).



> For bastardbones, whose Oowada/Kuwata fic heavily shaped this fanmix's aesthetics.

**Cat Milly - T Girl Video Blog #2375**

_dye my hair red/join a punk band/and never rap again_

**The Front Bottoms - The Beers**

_it's the cops are coming in kind of sobering up/it's a girl who never learned i could not give a fuck_

**Mother Mother - Burning Pile**

_all my troubles on a burning pile/all lit up and i start to smile_

**Black Dresses - IN MY MOUTH (Cassette Rip)**

_i want to become something better with you/i want to fuck our bodies into broken shells_

**ЛСП - малышка любит дилера**

_but she doesn't give a fuck about flowers/that's the intrigue_

**Dessa - Seamstress**

_stitching up strays fifteen years/but this one's mean_

**Told Slant - Lack**

_i don't want to be a boy/and you don't want to be a girl_

**Mantits - Love Ain't Even Real**

_she is just a person/and tomorrow's another day_

**Dessa - Mineshaft II**

_it's supposed to be over_


End file.
